Wspomnienia
by A0711
Summary: Po upadku Voldemorta Slughorn wspomina chłopca, którego kiedyś znał.
1. Chapter 1

autor: lionesseyes13  
tytuł oryginału: Memories  
link do oryginału s/5957304/1/Memories  
zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Wspomnienia

Prolog

Wiem, co powiesz. Powiesz, że jestem nadmiernie emocjonalnym głupcem, skoro płaczę sam w swoim gabinecie nazajutrz po tym, jak najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik w historii Wielkiej Brytanii został zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera. Powiesz, że powinienem świętować razem ze wszystkimi upadek Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, albo wykorzystać szansę na odnowienie kontaktów z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, aby upewnić się, że wielki bohater na zawsze zapamięta nauczyciela eliksirów, tak miłego i pomocnego podczas jego szóstego roku, i zapragnie mu się odwdzięczyć. Oczywiście, nie winię cię za to. W końcu sam poradziłbym to każdemu innemu w tej sytuacji i może rzeczywiście właśnie to powinienem teraz robić.  
Może zamiast myśleć o bolesnej przeszłości powinienem patrzeć w przyszłość. Może nie powinienem pozwalać się zniewolić wspomnieniom zmarłych, zwłaszcza wspomnieniem tego konkretnego zmarłego chłopca. Gdyby ktokolwiek z pozostałych walczących w ostatecznej bitwie przeciwko Sam-Wiesz-Komu wiedział, kogo opłakuję, już nigdy nie pojawiłby się na żadnym moim przyjęciu ani nie przysłałby mi żadnego prezentu, aby podnieść mnie na duchu na starość. Właściwie najprawdopodobniej zaprzeczyłby, że ma ze mną cokolwiek wspólnego.  
Mimo wszystko nie mogę powstrzymać cieknących mi z oczu łez, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo się staram, one wciąż uparcie płyną po moich policzkach. Wiem, że nie powinienem opłakiwać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i nie robię tego. Nie, ja płaczę dla Toma Riddle'a, a to nie to samo.  
Nienawidziłem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo za zabicie tak wielu moich ulubionych uczniów, jak Lily Evans, ale uwielbiałem Toma Riddle'a i przyznaję się do tego przed sobą nawet wiedząc, kim się stał. Sam-Wiesz-Kto był jedną z najgorszych istot w historii, ale Tom Riddle roztaczał wokół siebie aurę dobra gdziekolwiek się pojawił. Sam-Wiesz-Kto był zimniejszy niż metal w zimowy dzień, ale Tom Riddle był czarujący. Sam-Wiesz-Kto był brzydszy niż jego wąż, ale Tom Riddle przypominał kogoś, kogo mugole nazwaliby bohaterem bajronicznym.  
Och, jestem świadomy, że przyznając się do tego wszystkiego sprawiam wrażenie, jakbym był niespełna rozumu, ale ktoś, kto osądza mnie tak surowo z pewnością nigdy nie poznał Toma Riddle'a i w takim razi nie ma prawa mnie oceniać. Każdy uległby jego kto mógłby się oprzeć chłopcu tak mądremu, błyskotliwemu i przystojnemu? Jego błyszczącym oczom i krótkiemu, promiennemu uśmiechowi? Powiem ci, że tylko ktoś o sercu z kamienia, a ja nie mogę powiedzieć, że je posiadam, mimo wszystkich moich wad.  
Ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu zostałem zauroczony przez Toma Riddle'a i nawet teraz, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo staram się odciąć od przeszłości, pozostaję pod jego wpływem. Co gorsza, już nie chcę się spod niego uwolnić, bo teraz, kiedy Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać został pokonany, nię może to już wyrządzić żadnej szkody. Teraz mogę rozmyślać o chłopcu, któremu poświęciłem tyle uwagi, a który zdradził mnie, zostając czarnoksiężnikiem, który sterroryzował naród. Myśl o jego zdradzie powinna czynić mnie wściekłym na niego, ale nie mogę być zły na zmarłego, nawet na tego, który zabił Lily Evans. Zamiast tego, wszystko, co widzę przypominając sobie szkarłatne, rozżarzone gniewem i nienawiscią oczy Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, to brązowe, przepełnione gorliwością i obietnicą oczy przystojnego chłopca, którego uczyłem kiedyś eliksirów.  
To wystarcza, by sprawić mi ból i spowodować, bym znów przeklinał los, który kazał mi doczekać śmierci tak wielu moich najlepszych, najzdolniejszych uczniów, których traktowałem niemal jak własne dziei. Nie mogę nawetczuć wyrzutów sumienia opłakując Toma Riddle'a w tym samym stopniu, w jakim płakałem po śmierci osoby tak dobrej, jak Lily Evans. Tłumaczę sobie, że Lily miała całe tuziny ludzi, którzy cierpieli, gdy odeszła i chwalili jej zalety. Oczywiście zasłużyła na wszystko, co o niej mówili. Jednakże Tom Riddle nie miałby nikogo, kto by go opłakał, gdybym ja tego nie zrobił, i możesz nazwać mnie głupcem, ale uważam za sprawiedliwe, że ktoś zatrzyma się, by przypomnieć sobie, jaki był zanim pochłonęła go jego mroczna strona.  
Jedyny problem to to, że jeśli podzielę się z tobą tymi wspomnieniami, zauważysz w nim wszystkie niewielkie skazy i uznasz za dowód, że zawsze był wcieleniem zła. Wskażesz i wyolbrzymisz wszystkie jego wady, będziesz szukał śladów czarnoksiężnika, którym stał się kilka lat później. Zapomnisz, że nikt nie rodzi się złym, a przyszłość nie jest stała, lecz płynna. Zapomnisz, że to niezauważalna dla kogoś z zewnątrz, a może nawet dla samego Toma seria wyborów uczyniła z niego Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.  
Mam dla ciebie wyzwanie: wysłuchaj mnie i moich wspomnień o Tomie. Nie osądzaj go i nie osądzaj mnie. Po prostu słuchaj i dowiedz się, jaki był zanim rozerwał swoją duszę. Zobacz, jak ciemność i światłość walczyły o panowanie nad nim i pomysł o tym, jak robią to samo w tobie. Pomyśl o tym, kim mógł się stać, gdyby nie oddał się ciemności, o tym, co stracił świat czarodziejów, gdy zdecydował poświęcić się nie dobru, lecz złu i płacz nad tym. Opłakuj wszystko to, co straciliśmy, pozwalając Tomowi zejść z właściwej drogi. Tylko w ten sposób będziesz mógł podjąć kroki, by upewnić się, że już nigdy nie będziemy mieć do czynienia z kolejnym Lordem Voldemortem.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział pierwszy

Cofnijmy się w czasie do tego wrześniowego popołudnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Toma Riddle'a. Była to moja pierwsza lekcja z najmłodszym rocznikiem Hufflepuffu i Slytherinu. Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, aby zapewnić jak najwięcej dramatyzmu wszedłem do klasy, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie zajmowali już swoje miejsca w ławkach, na których ustawiłem wcześniej dymiące się kociołki z eliksirami, które mieli nauczyć się warzyć w rozpoczynającym się roku. Na tej lekcji miałem zamiar poprosić młodzież o ich rozpoznanie.  
Zamykając za sobą drzwi, wkroczyłem na środek klasy i posłałem onieśmielonym uczniom szeroki uśmiech.  
- Witajcie, chłopcy i dziewczęta - powitałem ich. - Nazywam się profesor Slughorn i będę was uczył eliksirów. Nie mam nic przeciwko byciu waszym doradcą ani kultywowaniu naszej znajomości poza tą klasą. Zapewniam was, nie jestem zgredem, mimo że jestem na tyle stary, by nie mówić wam, ile mam lat. - Zachichotałem z własnego dowcipu. Nikt mi nie zawtórował, ale nie zaskoczyło mnie to. Pierwszoroczni zawsze wstydzą się śmiać z żartów nauczyciela na temat jego samego. Kilka osób jednak uśmiechnęło się niepewnie, jakby bali się okazać prawdziwego rozbawienia, ale również nie chcieli popaść mi na samym początku. - Na początek dzisiejszej lekcji - nabrałem pewności siebie, skoro już przeszedłem do rzeczy - przyjrzymy się kilku podstawowym eliksirom. Do końca roku powinniście nauczyć się nie tylko ich rozpoznawania, ale również przyrządzania. - To mówiąc, skierowałem się ku czterem Ślizgonom, za pomocą drewnianej chochli nabrałem trochę stojącego na ich ławce wywaru z blekotu, pokazałem reszcie klasy i wlałem z powrotem do kociołka. - Kto z was potrafi powiedzieć mi, co to jest?  
Natychmiast uniosła się w górę ręką wysokiego chłopca o ciemnych włosach.  
- Tak? - Skinąłem na niego, odnotowując w pamięci jego entuzjazm.  
Chłopiec stłumił w sobie zdenerwowanie, które wyraźnie ogarnęło go, kiedy oczy moje i jego kolegów zwróciły się na niego.  
- To wywar z blekotu, panie profesorze - odpowiedział cicho, ale zdecydowanie. - Sprawia, że ten, kto go wypije, przez godzinę wygaduje bzdury, stąd jego nazwa.  
- Dokładnie - odpowiedziałem, podchodząc do następnej ławki i pokazując klasie pienisty, perłowo-biały eliksir. - A kto potrafi rozpoznać to?  
Znów brunet podniósł rękę, zanim zdążył to zrobić ktokolwiek inny.  
- Słucham? - zwróciłem się do chłopca, odrobinę zaskoczony.  
- To eliksir uspokajający.  
- Zgadza się. - Uśmiechnąłem się, postanawiając, że będę miał go na oku. Stanąłem obok kolejnej ławki i poprosiłem uczniów o identyfikację stojącej na niej srebrnej cieczy.  
Czarnowłosy uczeń ponownie zgłosił się jako pierwszy i nieco głośniejszym, niż podczas poprzednich wypowiedzi głosem, rzekł:  
- To eliksir na porost włosów, a srebrny kolor jest efektem działania szczurzych ogonów.  
- Doskonale, doskonale - potwierdziłem. Blade dotąd policzki chłopca zarumieniły się nieco, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Mogę spytać, jak się nazywasz? - dodałem, orientując się, że powinienem wiedzieć coś więcej o dziecku, wykazującym się taką imponującą wiedzą.  
- Tom Riddle, panie profesorze. - jego rumieńce stały się wyraźniejsze, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jego nazwisko nie pozostawiało wątpliwości co do tego, że jest jednym z niewielu nieczystokrwistych Ślizgonów.  
- Oczywiście - odpowiedziałem, bo przypomniałem sobie zachwyty innych nauczycieli nad inteligencją Riddle'a. Oczywiście nie było w tym przesady, ale kiedy o tym pomyślałem, zdałem sobie również sprawę z tego, że moi koledzy wspominali też, że wychowywał się on w mugolskim domu sierocińcu. Ta świadomość wywołała u mnie ukłucie żalu, jakiego chyba każdy przyzwoity człowiek doświadczyłby w tej sytuacji.  
Potem dotarło do mnie, że chłopiec musiał być nieprzeciętnie utalentowany, skoro żyjąc wśród mugoli zrobił takie postępy. Byłem przekonany, że ma przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość, a także, że łatwo będzie mi zaskarbić sobie jego wdzięczność, jeśli tylko okażę mu odrobinę serca i uwagi, których brakowało mu w domu dziecka.  
Jeśli wystarczająco uważnie słuchałeś mojej opowieści, zarzucisz mi teraz, że twierdziłem wcześniej, iż kochałem Toma jak syna, podczas gdy to, co teraz powiedziałem zdaje się temu zaprzeczać. Będzie to w pełni uzasadnione. Nie mam zamiaru udawać, że pobłażając Tomowi kierowałem się szlachetnością i bezinteresownością, jednak nie przestanę twierdzić, że gdy zacząłem spędzać z chłopcem więcej czasu, pokochałem go. Możliwe, że zasługiwał on na więcej niż moja egoistyczna miłość, ale była ona prawdziwa i nie osądzaj mnie, chyba, że sam robisz wszystko, by zapewnić każdej poznanej sierocie odrobinę bezwarunkowego uczucia. W końcu przywiązanie, jakie okazałem Tomowi było lepsze niż nic.  
Jednakże odbiegłem od tematu, co często zdarza się w moim wieku. Tom i ja dopiero się poznaliśmy, a ja miałem właśnie wypowiedzieć słowa, od których zacznie się nasza przyjaźń.  
- Piętnaście punktów dla Slitherinu, Tom i zostań chwilę po lekcji. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.  
- Oczywiście, proszę pana - przytaknął chłopiec. Wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego. Kiedy dzwonek obwieścił koniec lekcji spakował swoje sfatygowane książki, przewiesił torbę przez ramię i, kiedy pozostali uczniowie opuścili klasę, niepewnie podszedł do mojego biurka.  
- Chciał pan się ze mną widzieć, panie profesorze - przypomniał mi.  
- Owszem - potwierdziłem, poklepując go delikatnie po ramieniu. Na moment zesztywniał, jakby nie przywykł do bycia dotykanym, ale po chwili rozluźnił się. - Nie ma powodu, by robić taką przestraszoną minę, drogi chłopcze. Nie masz kłopotów. Chcę tylko z tobą pomówić.  
Tom odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Więc o czym chciał pan porozmawiać?  
- Rozumiem, że jesteś sierotą - powiedziałem najdelikatniej jak mogłem.  
- Tak, proszę pana. - chłopiec przygryzł wargę.  
- Wiem, że dzieciom mającym rodziców jest wystarczająco trudno przyzwyczaić się do życia w tej szkole. Jak ty sobie radzisz?  
- Dosyć dobrze. - Tom wzruszył ramionami. - Wszyscy profesorowie wydają się być usatysfakcjonowani moimi wynikami.  
- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nie byli - poinformowałem go jowialnie. - Twoja praca na eliksirach była szczególnie imponująca. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że mimo iż jesteś sierotą, a ten zamek wydaje się czasem przerażający, nie jesteś tutaj sam. Jeśli poczujesz potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś, będę w swoim gabinecie. Mam też wiele wspaniałych książek, których nie znajdziesz w bibliotece. Z przyjemnością ci je pożyczę.  
- Dziękuję panie profesorze. - jego oczy zabłysły. - Na pewno skorzystam z pana propozycji.  
- Nie ma potrzeby mi dziękować. - Machnąłem ręką. - Moim obowiązkiem jako nauczyciela jest wskazanie ci wszelkich możliwości pogłębiania wiedzy, a moją powinnością jako opiekuna twojego domu jest udzielanie ci rad. Nie trzeba dziękować ludziom za robienie tego, co do nich należy.  
- Tak wielu ludzi nie wykonuje swoich obowiązków - zauważył Tom.  
- Cóż, wciąż nie ma potrzeby mi dziękować, skoro sprawiasz, że wykonywanie moich obowiązków staje się przyjemnością. - Byłem oczarowany.  
- To pan sprawia, że nauka staje się przyjemnością. - chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Tom, jak na kogoś tak młodego jesteś niemal mistrzem pochlebstwa.  
- To nie pochlebstwo, to prawda. - Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.  
- Na kolację z tobą, zanim moje ego urośnie tak, że nie dam rady go unieść. - wycelowałem w niego palcem.  
- Tak, proszę pana. - Tom posłusznie odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zostawiając mnie zachwyconego nawiązaniem znajomości z tak obiecującym młodym człowiekiem.


End file.
